USS Potemkin (NCC-18253)
| registry = NCC-18253 | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | status = destroyed (2381) | altimage = }} The USS Potemkin (NCC-18253) was an explorer starship in service in the Federation Starfleet during the 24th century. History In 2361, the Potemkin was the last Federation starship to contact the Turkana IV colony until the 's visit in 2367. The crew of the Potemkin were warned that anyone visiting the failed colony would be killed. ( }}) The Potemkin was later assigned to evacuate a research station on Nervala IV. Lieutenant William T. Riker led the team that evacuated the personnel from the station, and was the last person to be transported out, which resulted in some problems due to the atmosphere, but Riker safely made it back. Unknown to anyone until 2369, a second Will Riker had been created by the transporter and beamed back to the surface. ( ) During Riker's service on the Potemkin, the ship discovered an abandoned personal craft which had been caught in a natural soliton wave. ( ) Riker once attempted an unusual tactic of placing the Potemkin over a planet's magnetic pole and cutting power in order to confuse sensors. ( ) At the time, the Potemkin officers held a regular poker game. ( ) Shortly after the Klingon Civil War in 2368, the Potemkin was engaged by a Romulan Warbird, the Potemkin successfully won the encounter, with the Warbird withdrawing. ( |Dujonian's Hoard}}) That same year, the Potemkin transported Dr Toby Russell to the to treat Lt. Worf's spinal injury. ( ) The Potemkin joined the in responding to the joint Borg/Cyberman invasion of Delta IV on stardate 45635.2, 2368. The Lassiter was destroyed by a Borg cube almost immediately, while the Potemkin was heavily damaged. ( }}) Its commanding officer at the time was Captain Marcus Bertrand, who was assimilated into the Borg Collective. The work of the Enterprise crew and The Doctor and his traveling companions led to the prevention of the Borg/Cyberman alliance, so the events at Delta IV were erased from history beyond the people involved maintained their memories. ( ) :The artwork is very unclear, but appears to show one or both ships being destroyed or taking heavy damage to their saucer sections. Given other references to a Potemkin around this time, the Potemkin mentioned is presumably this ship and it presumably survived the battle. In 2369, Benjamin Sisko created a holoprogram that included the Potemkin as part of an attempted strategy to defeat the Borg in a recreation of the Battle of Wolf 359. Sisko, theorizing new attack patterns he hoped might change the results of the battle, ordered the Potemkin to concentrate weapons fire with three other starships to allow a boarding party to gain access to Locutus's cube. ( ) :While the holoprogram mentioned the Potemkin as present at the Battle of Wolf 359 in Sisko's recreation, it seems unlikely it could have been present at the original battle, as the vessel survived to be mentioned again in later sources. In 2371, the Potemkin, along with the , , and , were dispatched to Deep Space 9 to assist in fighting the Cardassians following the unearthing of a Cardassian tomb on the station. ( ) The Potemkin was assigned to the Ninth Fleet during the Dominion War. In 2374, several ships of the Ninth Fleet, including the Potemkin, the , the , and the , docked at Deep Space 9 for repairs. ( ) The Potemkin was still in service in 2378. ( ) In 2381, the Potemkin was destroyed over Deneva when the Borg attacked the planet. ( |Lost Souls}}) Appendices Connections External links * * category:federation starships category:excelsior class starships Category:2381 spacecraft losses